lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bitwa w Dolinie Azanulbizar
thumb|360px Bitwa w Dolinie Azanulbizar – bitwa pomiędzy krasnoludami, a orkami, stoczona w dolinie Azanulbizar w Górach Mglistych, niedaleko Morii w 2799 roku. Przyczyny Bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu wojny było zamordowanie króla Thróra przez orka Azoga. Jego syn, Thráin II domagał się pomsty za śmierć ojca. Doszło do wybuchu wojny pomiędzy krasnoludami a orkami z Gór Mglistych, której finałem była właśnie ta bitwa.J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A, Plemię Durina, ''Muza SA, Warszawa 2012 ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8.'' Przebieg Bitwy Początek bitwy Bitwa w dolinie Azanulbizar odbyła się w ciemny, zimny i bezsłoneczny dzień. Azog zachował tutaj ostatnią wielką armię orków, na czas decydującego starcia. Jego wojska miały przytłaczającą liczebną przewagę, toteż los nie sprzyjał krasnoludom w czasie bitwy. Thrain II poprowadził swoją przednią straż do ataku w stronę bramy, ale oddział orków zdołał zadać jej wielkie straty, co zmusiło go do odwrotu w stronę lasu nieopodal jeziora Kheled-zâram. Tam zginął Frerin, syn Thráina i młodszy brat Thorina II. Przybycie posiłków W czasie trwającej zawieruchy bitewnej, na pole walki przybył liczny oddział krasnoludów z Żelaznych Wzgórz pod wodzą Náina, syna Gróra. Żołnierze wkraczali na pole walki z okrzykiem "Azog! Azog!", waląc oskardami każdego, kto im próbował drogę zagrodzić. Náin stanął w tejże chwili pod bramą Morii i wypowiedział następujące słowa:'' "Azogu! Jeśli tam jesteś, wyjdź! A może strach cię obleciał?"'' W bramie stanął przeciwnik. Tolkien opisuje go jako olbrzymiego orka w ciężkim żelaznym hełmie, posługującego się szablą. thumb|left|278x278px|Końcowy efekt bitwy. Azog był chytry, dziki, przebiegły i co najważniejsze- wypoczęty. Náin z kolei znużony bitwą i zaślepiony gniewem, bowiem żądał zemsty za śmierć króla Thróra, zamordowanego przed laty przez Azoga. Náin zginął, gdy Azog roztrzaskał jego oskard, a następnie zadał mu, ciężkie uderzenie szablą w szyję. Co prawda nie przebiła ona jego kolczugi, ale siła była wystarczająca by złamać Náinowi kark. Ork wybuchnął śmiechem i zamierzał ogłosić swój tryumf, ale wtedy głos zamarł mu w gardle. Śmierć Azoga Krasnoludowie parli dzielnie naprzód, ścieląc drogę trupami orków. Azog rzucił się do ucieczki w stronę bramy, ale wtedy z szeregów krasnoludów wyskoczył Dain i rąbnął Azoga tuż na progu bramy morderczym uderzeniem w głowę. Czyn ten przyniósł mu wielką sławę, jako że uchodził wśród współbratymców za młodzika. Następstwa po bitwie Thrain w bitwie stracił lewe oko, ale zdołał utrzymać się na nogach by ogłosić nazajutrz po bitwie, że zamierza udać się do Morii. Dain odradzał mu tego, bowiem jak sam wspominał, Zguba Durina wciąż czyha za bramą starożytnego królestwa krasnoludów. Również sześć pozostałych krasnoludzkich rodów odmówiło wejścia. Poinformowali Thráina, że przybyli tu tylko z nadzieją na liczne łupy, a Moria nie jest ich królestwem. thumb|246px|Młodzi Balin i Dwalin, wśród ciał poległych. Krasnoludy drogo okupiły swoje zwycięstwo. Wielu mężnych wojowników poległo. Thrain kazał wybudować stos by spalić ciała zabitych, w tym celu ścięto pobliski las, a dolina Azanulbizar zmieniła się w pustkowie. Ponoć ogień ze stosów widać było nawet w Lórien. Wcześniej jednak ci którzy przeżyli i trzymali się na nogach, a była to ledwie połowa z tych co uczestniczyli w bitwie, rozebrała każdego krasnoluda ze zbroi i kosztowności. W ten sposób, orkowie nie mogli zagarnąć obfitego łupu. Jak mawiają, każdy krasnolud wracający z bitwy uginał się pod ciężarem podwójnej zbroi. Siedem krasnoludzkich królestw znów rozproszyło się po świecie, a wojna z orkami dobiegła końca. Thrain i Thorin, wraz z garstką niedobitków, w których byli Balin i Glóin udali się do Dunlandu, a następnie na wędrówkę do Ered-Luin. Skutki * Śmierć Azoga * Zakończenie Wojny krasnoludów z orkami * Dotkliwe straty dla obu stron konfliktu Adaptacja filmowa Losy bitwy nie ulegają zmianie, lecz jest różnica w postaciach biorących w niej udział. Dáin w bitwie nie zostaje pokazany, możliwe, że bierze w niej udział, ale nie jest kimś ważnym, a Azog nie ginie, tylko traci lewą rękę w potyczce z Thorinem, Thrór ginie w ciągu bitwy, a Thrain przepada bez śladu. W rozszerzonej edycji filmu "Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga" dowiadujemy się, że Thráin wyruszył w kierunku bramy Morii, by pokonać Azoga i pomścić Thróra. Niestety ork powalił krasnoluda i odciął mu palec wskazujący u prawej ręki, na której znajdował się ostatni z siedmiu pierścieni krasnoludów. Według relacji Thorina Dębowej Tarczy z bitwy nie znalazł on ojca wśród ciał poległych. Bibliografia Kategoria:Bitwy Trzeciej Ery de:Schlacht von Azanulbizar en:Battle of Azanulbizar es:Batalla de Azanulbizar fr:Bataille d'Azanulbizar it:Battaglia di Azanulbizar ru:Битва при Азанулбизаре